C'est mal si je t'aime ?
by Peluchette
Summary: On annonce à cinq jeuunes juniors qu'ils vont former un nouveaux groupe : Arashi. Nino découvre que le garçon qu'il admire en fait aussi partie. A partir de là il se pose des questions sur ses sentiments.


Quelques juniors étaient en train de répéter dans une salle de danse, lorsque un membre de l'agence vint appeler deux garçons. Ils suivirent tous deux l'homme en costume qui les avait interpelé jusqu'au bureau de Johny-san. Après avoir frappé à la porte une voix les invita à rentrer dans la pièce. Ninomiya Kazunari regarda le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Nino : Aiba-kun... Tu sais ce qu'on fait ici ? chuchota t-il à son partenaire.

Aiba : Nan... Bon entrons.

Aiba Masaki ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau suivit de peu par Nino. A peine celui-ci eut-il jeté n coup d'oeil à l'intérieur que son poul s'accéléra. Dans ce même bureau se tenait trois jeune homme et parmis eux il y en avait un que Nino admirait beaucoup : Ohno Satoshi. Les deux autres étaient Matsumoto Jun et Sakurai Sho. Ils refermèrent la porte puis saluèrent Johny-san, celui-ci se leva et s'apprêta à éléver la voix.

Johny : Je vous ai demandé de venir ici car j'ai une annonce à faire.

Un silence régnait entre les cinq juniors. Johny-san continua :

Johny : Tous les cinq vous allez former un groupe, vous allez passer en major.

Des regards surpris furent échangés entre les garçons qui ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passer.

Johny : Vous serez les Arashi !

Après quelques explications Johny-san envoya les cinq nouveaux membres du groupe Arashi dans une loge.

Sho : Uwaah ! Vous vous render compte les gars ! On vient de passer en major !

Aiba : J'y crois pas ! Il faut que j'appelle ma mère !

Ohno : J'ai pas tout suivi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a été choisis ?

Jun : Bah je sais pas trop moi même...

Ninomiya ne parlait pas, il se contentait de regarder fixement Ohno. Il avait toujours admiré la façon dont il dansait et chantait, et maintenant il avait la chance de faire partie du même groupe que lui.  
Le lendemain on leur annonca qu'ils allaient partir pour Hawai, et que c'est là que se tiendrait leur conférence de début. On leur fit écouter la chanson qui serait leur premier tube, et ils mirent en place un chorégraphie sur celle-ci. Ils étaient tous très concentrés et ils se rendirent compte que leur voix s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble.

Aiba : Sho-kun ! Ton rap est vraiment impressionnant !

Sho : Merci ! Mais niveau danse je pense que c'est Ohno qui nous surpasse tous !

Ohno : Non Non !

Jun : Je le penses aussi ! Tu pourrais être notre "Danse-Leader" !

Nino : Oui ! Je penses que c'est une bonne idée !

Les jours de répétitions s'enchainèrent et ils progressaient à toutes vitesse. Le jour de leur départ fut enfin fixé et à peine un mois après l'annonce de leur début dans Arashi, les cinq membres s'envolèrent vers Hawai. Pendant le voyage on leur donna leur emploi du temps et on les répartis dans les chambres d'hotêl. Jun aimant la solitude demanda à être seul dans sa chambre, puis le manager décida de mettre Sho et Aiba ensemble et Nino et Ohno dans une même chambre. A cette annonce Ohno fronca les sourcils, peu de temps avant que le groupe ne se forme il s'était rendu compte des regards que Ninomiya posait sur lui, cela ne le dérangeait pas mais il avait peur des sentiments que le plus jeunes pouvait avoir à son égard. Il décida d'oublier ça et de faire comme si de rien était.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur hôtel, ils purent aller se doucher et se changer. Peu après ils avaient rendez-vous pour une réunion qui déciderait du programme du lendemain en détail. Celle-ci dura trois bonnes heures, puis ils purent repartir dans leur chambre pour se reposer. Ohno rentra dans la chambre et s'effondra, mort de fatigue, sur le lit. Nino le suivit de peu mais lui resta debout au milieu de la chambre. Il attrappa sa console de jeu puis s'installa à son tour sur l'un des lits.

Nino : Le son ne te gènes pas ? demanda t-il au plus vieux.

Ohno : Non, au contraire il m'aide à m'endormir...

Ninomiya sourit devant le visage presque endormie d'Ohno, puis il se replongea dans son jeu. Au bout d'une heure il finit par s'endormir. En pleine nuit Ohno fut réveillé par un coup de tonerre, il releva la tête et au moment où un éclair illumina la chambre il apperçue une masse tremblante sous la couette du lit d'à côté.

Ohno : Nino...

Nino : Hai...

Ohno : Tu as peur de l'orage ?

Nino : Nan !

A ce moment un coup de tonerre le fit hoqueter de peur.

Nino : Oui...

Ohno ne répondit rien, il descendit de son lit et s'avança doucement vers celui de Ninomiya. Il se glissa sous les couvertures enlaçant le plus jeune qui sursauta de surprise.

Ohno : Ne t'inquiètes pas on est à l'abris...

Nino se détendit peu à peu et finit par se blottir contre le corps de son aîné. Il mit sa tête dans le creu de son cou, respirant le parfum de sa peau doré. Il avait l'odeur du soleil, ce qui lui fit totalment oublié l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur de la chambre et l'aida à se rendormir. Ohno lui ne dormait toujours pas, il sentait le corps frêle qui se frottait doucement contre le sien. Un frisson lui parcourait le dos à chaque fois que la respiration de Nino venait effleurer sa clavicule.

Ohno : *dans ses pensées* Reprends toi mon vieux ! C'est juste un ami... Un AMI ! Tu ne peux pas...

Il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions par la main de Nino qui se baladait sur son torse nu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, essayant de se controler.

Ohno : Nino...

Nino : ZzzZzz...

N'ayant aucune réponse Ohno en conclut qu'il dormait. Pendant le reste de la nuit il dut se retenir de ne pas toucher le corps laiteux de son cadet. Il finit par s'endormir quand les premières lueurs du jour percèrent à travers les rideaux, sachant qu'on viendrait bientôt le réveiller. En effet une heure plus tard le réveil de Nino résonna dans la pièce. Celui-ci se réveilla tranquillement, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Ohno si proche du sien. Il voulait se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celle de son aîné. Mais il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il voulut se reculé et dégringola du lit.

Nino : Itaiiiii !

Ohno se pencha par dessus le matelas et voyant le plus jeune étalé par terre il explosa de rire. Nino voulut se mettre en colère mais quand il se tourna vers son aîné il resta bloqué. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire comme ça et il le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il se releva, les joues rouges et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis qu'Ohno était toujours pliait de rire sur le lit.  
Ils se préparèrent tous deux puis retrouvèrent les autres dans le hall d'entré. Ils partirent tous ensemble en direction du lieu de la conférence, puis ce fut partit pour un journée de prestation, d'interview, de photos, et de rencontres diverses.  
Arrivé au soir ils étaient épuisés mais heureux. Il dînnèrent ensemble discutant et rigolant puis se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Comme la veille Ohno se dirigea directement vers son lit s'allongeant par dessus les couvertures et fermant les yeux. Nino s'approcha doucement de son lit et se mit à genoux à côté de celui-ci. Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, le souffle de Nino sur sa joue fit ouvrir ses yeux à Ohno. Il rencontra le regard de Ninomiya qui n'avait pas bougé.

Nino : Ohno... C'est mal si j'ai envie de t'embrasser ?

Ohno : Oui...

Nino baissa les yeux déçue par la réponse du plus vieux, mais Ohno continua sa phrase.

Ohno : Mais personne ne le saura.

A ce moment Ohno se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Ses lèvres vinrent se coller aux lèvres du plus jeune qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade, sentir les lèvres d'Ohno contre les siennes, il en avait tellement rêvé. Il ferma les yeux lorsque l'aîné approfondit le baiser, il sentit la langue d'Ohno se mêlait avec passion à la sienne. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur pour reprendre leur souffle, ils avaient les joues rougies et les yeux brillants. Ohno continuait de fixer son cadet quand soudain il l'agrippa le fesant tomber sur le lit et se mettant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il plongea sur son cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant, laissant des marques rouges bien visibles. Ninomiya commença à se tortiller sous le corps de son aîné, collant son bassin au sien, lorsqu'Ohno le bloqua de ses mains. Il tenta de parler calmement malgrès le désir qui brulait dans son bas-ventre.

Ohno : Nino... Tu n'ai pas obligé... Je peux attendre...

Ninomiya avait beau être encore jeune, il s'en fichait il avait envie de sentir Ohno contre lui. Il ne reculerait pas maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Nino : Nan... Continue...

Sur cette phrase il fit un mouvement de hanche qui montra à Ohno qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Celui-ci commença à remonter le tee-shirt de Nino, découvrant sa peau blanche. Il finit de lui enlever et le jeta au milieu de la chambre. Il fixa un instant le corps de son cadet puis posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, tout en embrassant sa machoir. Le moindre geste d'Ohno fesait gémir Ninomiya qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il se décida à accélérer la chose, il retira la chemise d'Ohno et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Ohno fit de même avec celui de Nino et il se retrouvèrent tout deux en caleçon. Le plus vieux embrasser le corps de son futur amant, déscendant toujours plus bas, lorsqu'il fut stoppé par le caleçon de celui-ci. Il le fit descendre et le fit rejoindre le reste de leur vêtement.  
Il présenta ses doigts à Nino qui les mit en bouche, fesant glisser sa langue dessus. Pendant se temps Ohno recommençait à embrasser son torse mais cette fois il n'y eu aucune barrière et il posa ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu du plus jeune qui poussa un petit cri. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'effectuer les même mouvements sur les doigts d'Ohno que celui-ci effectuer sur sa virilité, mais il fut un moment où il ne pouvait plus fermer la bouche, cherchant l'oxygène qui se fesait rare. Il agrippa la cheveulure du plus vieux l'aidant à adopter un rythme régulier. Puis il se déversa dans sa bouche sur un gémissement aigüe. Ohno remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Nino l'embrassant tendrement, quand soudain il appronfondit le baiser, étouffant le petit cri que Nino venait de pousser lorsqu'il avait fait pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité. Il en fit pénétrer un deuxième puis un troisième, détendant peu à peu le plus jeune qui se mit à bouger les hanches. Après quelques minutes, Ohno retira ses doigts de l'intérieur de son amant, qui gémit mécontentement. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses mais ne fit rien, il plongea son regard dans celui de Nino demandant confirmation.

Ohno : Si tu veux on peut attendre...

Nino : Nan ! Ohno prends moi ! Maintenant.

Il avait plus dit ça comme un ordre qu'une confirmation. Ohno pénétra à l'intérieur de Nino, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le plus vieux se stoppa, attendant que le douleur passe, puis il commença de lent va et vient à l'intérieur de son amant. Nino avait du mal à contenir son plaisir, de petits cris retentissaient dans la chambre alors que quelques gémissements rauques échapper à Ohno. Celui-ci agrippa les hanches de son cadet, tentant de garder les pieds sur terre, mais plus le plaisir augmentait plus ses mouvements se fesaient désordonnés. Nino enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos d'Ohno, lacérant sa peau de marques rougeatres. Le plaisir était beaucoup trop intense, il se déversa entre leur deux corps, resérant ses muscles sur la virilité d'Ohno qui se déversa à son tour. Il se sépara du corps de son cadet et s'allongea, essouflé, sur le côté. Quelques secondes après, Nino vint blottir son corps humide contre celui d'Ohno, puis soupira d'aise.

Ohno : Nino... Pardonnes moi de t'avoir fait ça...

Nino : Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner... C'est moi qui l'ai voulu... Et je suis heureux que se soit avec toi...

Ohno : Moi aussi je suis heureux.

Nino : Ohno... C'est mal si je t'aime ?

Ohno : Oui... Mais moi aussi je t'aime...

Ninomiya posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles d'Ohno, puis blottit sa tête dans le cou de son amant. La respiration régulière de celui-ci l'aida à s'endormir. Le plus vieux ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son sommeil.


End file.
